El retorno
by Nova Nameless
Summary: Doce años luego de la travesía del viajero del Alba, Lucy a aprendido a sobrellevar el gran vacío que siente al no poder volver a Narnia, hasta que de repente es teletransportada a una de las playas de aquel mundo mágico sin una razón aparente. Ahora ella y Caspian deberán encontrar una solucion a un problema que todavía es desconocido.
1. Capitulo 1

—¡Traigan las luces mas fuertes que tengan! ¡Necesitanos que brille como el oro chicos, rápido, rápido! —Gritaba un hombre delgado mientras aplaudia. Todos corrian de un lado al otro siguiendo sus instrucciones.

—¿Me pregunto si con ese cuerpo tan delgado podra levantar siquiera una botella de agua? —Dijo un chico moreno, era bastante alto y con un cuerpo bien trabajado.

Lucy rió con ganas y lo observó de reojo —Supongo que podría si la gravedad no lo tira primero.

Ambos rieron de buena gana y cuando la luz ya estuvo colocada se sintió como daba unas ultimas instrucciones.

—Bien, ¡Necesito que den un par de vueltas a la pasarela para ver la luz, Pevencie tu primero.

Cuando Lucy se pocisiono y las cortinas se corrieron la luz la cegó.

Capitulo 1

_~El retorno de la reina~_

La noche había llegado y con ella la hora de regresar a su hogar. Lucy estaba completamente embuelta en camperas y bufandas, el chico que la acompañaba era su compañero de modelaje, su nombre era Chris y cada tanto trabajaba con él en algunos trabajos.

Cuando llegaron al edificio ambos se sonrieron y Chris se acercó a ella para besar sus labios.

—Descansa Lucy. —Dijo él con voz tranquila.

—Eso haré, llega a salvo a tu casa por favor.

—Claro. Nos vemos mañana mi reina.

Ambos se despidieron con un ultimo beso y Lucy observó como Chris se alejaba. Entro a su departamento algo agotada y presionó el botón del elevador mientras esperaba llegar al pasillo de su departamento, desde Narnia había tenido la sensación interna de que cualquier cosa podría llevarla allí de vuelta, sin embargo ya ni siquiera se hacía iluciones, sabía que aunque quisiera ya no podría volver, hace mucho tiempo se había hecho a esa idea, y decidió dejar a Narnia como un hermoso recuerdo que posiblemente le contaría a sus nietos, no como anécdota sino como cuento.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento sonrió al ver a Edmound esperandola para cenar. El chico había decidido enlistarse al ejercito, sin embargo hace poco había tenido una fuerte pelea con su reciente esposa y el departamento de Lucy quedaba muy cerca de la base militar, por lo que había decidido mudarse con ella, actualmente Edmound llevaba el titulo de "Sargento" y aunque Lucy no podía estar mas orgullosa sentía que debía meter mano en esa relación para que se arreglaran lo mas pronto posible.

—Hola, al fin llegas sentí que me moriría de hambre. —Le dijo Edmound sonriendo. El chico había crecido unos centímetros mas y había ganado algo mas de músculos debido a su trabajo.

—Que exagerado eres. —Dijo cerrando la puerta y quitándose sus abrigos. Lucy se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, y era una modelo bastante codiciada, la consideraban una gran mujer, inteligente, astuta, valiente, hermosa y gran conversadora. Había conseguido el reconocimiento por ella misma, y estaba feliz por eso, al fin sentía que ya no estaba en la sombra de su hermana. Sin embargo, algo en ella aun estaba vacío.

—Hice la cena.

—¿Tu? ¿En serio? No habrás pedido otra vez pizza ¿O si? —Le preguntó Lucy sonriendo.

—Para nada, busque en tu libro de recetas e hice spaguettis con salsa de tomate. —Dijo inflando el pecho orgulloso.

—Vaya, ¿Tu solo? Y puedo saber por que —Dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba con Edmound a comer.

—Me arregle con Cassandra. —Dijo sonriendo.

—¿De veras? —Preguntó Lucy, estaba que n cabía en su felicidad.

—Asi es, hoy en la mañana nos juntamos a hablar en un cafe, seguí tus consejos y todo fue muy bien, debo llevar las cosas a mi casa mañana pero le dije que me quedaría esta noche contigo para agradecerte.

—Oh Edmound estoy tan feliz por ti.

—Estas feliz de volver a tener el departamento para ti. —Dijo riendo su hermano.

—Oye, sabes que te quiero y siempre estaré para ti, pero hemos vivido juntos casi toda nuestra vida y mi tiempo de aguante a una persona esta por reventar. —Le contestó Lucy con una sonrisa.

—No diras eso cuando te enamores.

—Estoy enamorada.

—No de verdad y lo sabes. —Dijo su hermano, la conocía tan bien, a veces sentía que le convenía mas preguntarle por sus problemas a Edmound que a Susan.

—Solo quiero intentarlo, quizás acabe enamorándome.

—No esta bien forzar el amor Lucy. —Le comentó Edmound para luego comenzar a comer.

La chica suspiro lentamente y supuso que debía hacerle caso a su hermano mayor. Cuando acabaron de cenar lavaron los platos y se prepararon para irse a dormir.

—Rezare por no morir envenenada esta noche. —Le dijo a su hermano en broma, Ed rió con ganas y observó como Lucy tomaba un par de libros.

—¿Vas a estudiar ahora? —Preguntó algo preocupado.

—Solo tomare un par de apuntes, no te preocupes me dormire temprano.

—Okey, por cierto, Susan envio una carta a mi casa que llego ayer, segun Cass dice que Peter y Susan podrian llegar en una semana si Aslan asi lo desea, —Lucy asintió con la cabeza, eso le habia subido al animo. — descansa. —Dijo el mayor para ir a su cuarto a dormir. La menor sonrió levemente y comenzó a escribir.

A las doce de la noche la joven decidió parar, sentía que ya había escrito demasiado pero aun no tenía sueño por lo que decidió ir al parque que tenía frente a su departamento para tomar algo de aire.

Se colocó su salto de cama y salió del edificio en silencio para luego cruzar hasta la plaza y sentarse en una banca frente a la estatua central del lugar, y había que llamarlo coincidencia o destino, pero la estatua era la de un león, a Lucy le encantaba, gracias a ella recordaba perfectamente a Aslan y sus aventuras en Narnia y le hacía sentir que no solo había sido un sueño, sin embargo si le dieran a elegir entre volver o quedarse elegiría quedarse, mas que nada por que sabía que tarde o temprano debería volver a marcharse y no soportaría abandonar ese mundo otra vez, ese mundo que tanto había cuidado.

En un pestañeo la estatua cambió a la de un hombre. Lucy se levanto de repente, no lo podía creer, esa estatua había sido un león, ella estaba segura, la principal razón por la que compró su departamento era por ese parque, por esa estatua.

Se acerco a ella queriendo verla de cerca, esperando que sus ojos no le mintieran y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla la estatua tomo su mano con fuerza. Lucy se agito y sintió que lo que vendría no le gustaría, intento voltearse y safarse de la estatua pero ésta la tomaba con fuerza, el hombre de metal se agacho a su altura y con su mano libre la obligo a mirarlo, lo demas paso en un segundo, con sus dedos cubrió los ojos de la joven, sintió un dolor en su pecho, fuerte pero rápido y cuando los dedos de la estatua se apartaron de sus ojos ella estaba en una de las playas de Narnia.

—No... —Dijo absolutamente sorprendida. Era de día, el mar estaba calmado y sentía que su cuerpo temblaba por completo. —No, no, ¡NO! —Exclamó pateando la arena. —¡ME DIJISTE QUE NO PODIA VOLVER! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE CUESTAN LOS PSICOLOGOS ALLA?! ¡¿POR QUE ME TRAJISTE DE VUELTA?!... ¿Por que yo? —Le gritó a la nada, esperando que alguno llegara a Aslan, de repente estaba enfurecida con él. — ¡¿Por que solo a mi?! ¡Doce años Aslan, DOCE! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE A MEDIDA QUE CAMINE ENCUENTRE ALGUNA RESPUESTA VALIDA PORQUE SINO, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE NOS CRUCEMOS TE GRITARÉ PALABROTAS MUY FEAS! ¡¿ME OISTE LEON?!

Nada, nadie le respondía, solo escuchaba el sonido de las olas romper y el olor a agua salada inundaba sus sentidos.

Lucy respiró profundamente, intentó calmarse e hizo lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer cuando estas cosas pasaban: Dejarse llevar y esperar que algo suceda. Se quito sus pantuflas y se ajusto bien el salto de cama, el cual le llegaba a los tobillos, para comenzar a caminar por la playa intentando buscar una señal o algo, siempre estando alerta de lo que pudiera pasar. Antes tenía a sus hermanos para ayudarla, ahora estaba sola. Ese pensamiento la hizo suspirar y observar el cielo con bastante pesar.

Aslan debía tener una MUY buena razón. O al menos de eso quería convencerse.

Luego de un rato andando en la playa decidió que lo mejor era adentrarse a lo que parecía un bosque, con algo de suerte se encontraba a seres vivos y con algo mas de suerte estos podrían ayudarla.

Luego de internarse en el bosque ya con las pantuflas puesta observó como un par de ojos rojos la observaban, creyó que era un conejo, o algún otro animal de lugar, intentó acercarse pero escucho un gruñido y se asusto caminando hacia atras, el animal se Acercaba lentamente hacia ella hasta que vio su cuerpo parecido al de una pantera pero con largos colmillos saliendo de su boca, su cuerpo era negro y tenía lineas rojas. Ella no recordaba haber visto ese animal en Narnia alguna vez y cuando escucho el gruñido de otros animales más se aterro por completo y comenzó a correr alejandose de ellos, sentía que la perseguian pero de repente escucho como los pasos detras de ella cesaban. Se freno en el lugar y volteo completamente agitada cuando de repente escucho unas voces, se acercó guiandose por el sonido y se encontró con un campamento, habían unos hombres al rededor de una fogata y ellos voltearon sorprendidos al verla.

—D-disculpen. —Dijo ella en voz baja. —Estoy perdida, necesito saber que año es éste y quien gobierna Narnia.

—¿Que quién gobierna? —Dijo uno de los hombres riendo. —De donde vienes ¿De una cueva? —Lucy fruncio el ceño ante ese comentario.

—Solo responde.

—El rey Caspian X, o gobernaba. —Dice el hombre riendo, los demas se unieron a su risa.

—¿Como que gobernaba? ¿Le paso algo? —Preguntó precupada. Los hombres frenaron su risa y la observaron con curiosidad.

—¿Eres Narniana acaso? —Lucy dudó en si presentarse con su titulo.

—Si, ¿Acaso no estoy en Narnia?

—Si, si lo estas. —El hombre se acercó a ella riendo, Lucy se hizo para atras. — Y dime, ¿Cual es tu nombre preciosa? —La joven lo miro con desconfianza.

—Soy Lucy "La valiente" Pevencie. Necesito encontrar a Caspian.

—Cuanta familiaridad, ¿Acaso lo conoces?

—¿Te importa? —Le preguntó Lucy bastante dudosa.

—No sabes cuanto. —Dijo el hombre en un macabro murmuro.

Lucy lo miró unos segundos a los ojos y luego salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario alejandose el grupo.

—¡Atrapenla! —Ordenó uno, y todos los hombres comenzaron a perseguirla.

Lucy corrió con todas sus fuerzas para intentar alejarse de ellos hasta que se cruzó de vuelta con esos animales de ojos rojos, y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, el tiempo suficiente para que los hombres la atraparan y comenzaran a amarrarla con un unas sogas, cuando Lucy volteó los animales se habían ido.

—¡Sueltame! —Comenzó agritar mientras se sacudía para intentar escapar. El hombre la sujetó mas fuerte y ella pisó fuerte su pié para luego golpear la mandíbula del hombre con su cabeza, éste la soltó y se agacho de dolor, Lucy intentó correr de nuevo pero otros dos la tomaron de los brazos y la sujetaron fuertemente.

—Quedate quieta bruja. Te llevaremos a un buen lugar. —Dijo el hombre mientras la subía al caballo junto con él, los demas también se montaron y comenzaron a galopar internándose en los bosques.

Lucy intentó ubicarse en el bosque, pero nisiquiera sabía en que parte de Narnia estaba, intentó ubicarse por el sol, pero ese día estaba nublado y el hombre le había colorado una venda en los ojos para que no viera el camino. ¡Bien! Ahora tenía algo mas que reclamarle a Aslan.

Sintió el ruido de unas enormes puestas abrirse, supuso que la estaban llevando a un castillo, cuando la bajaron del caballo y preguntaron quién era ellos dijeron que no recordaban su nombre pero que era una conocida de Caspian seguro. Caminó a ciegas por un largo tiempo hasta que la empujaron al suelo y le quitaron la venda de los ojos, notó por el tamaño del lugar que era una celda, trató de salir corriendo a la puerta pero se la cerraron en la cara con una sonrisa.

—¡Maldito! —Dijo golpeando la puerta con sus manos aun amarradas. —¡No tienen ni idea de con quién se están metiendo!

El hombre rió con ganas y la observó. —Dejame adivinar, ¿La reina de Narnia? —Y se marcho carcajeándose.

Lucy ya demasiado enfurecida con la situación y sintiendo que la lluvia comenzaba a caer empezo a gritar un montón de palabrotas y maldiciones a ciertos sujetos y cierto león.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Son todos unos desgraciados sin cerebro, involucionados hijos de su gran madre! ¡Ojala todos acaben en el infierno como los hijos de...! —De repente una voz en la celda, bastante débil pero autoritaria, la calló.

—¿Quieres hacer silencio? Mi dolor de cabeza tendrá dolores de cabeza por tu culpa.

Lucy se volteo de repente y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura mientras frucia el ceño. El lugar estaba demaciado oscuro como para ver algo.

—Oh pues lo siento, no sabía que un prisionero estaba tan tranquilo echándose una siesta, a la proxima avisame y duermo contigo. —Dijo soltando todo el veneno que podía, con alguien debía desahogarse. —No ha sido mi día y todo por ese estúpido leon y su estúpido reino. Estúpidos todos.

—¿Quieres dejar de insultar? Que falta de educación.

—Lo siento señor educado, olvidé presentarme —Dijo con sarcasmo — Pero digame, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar ya que tanto me reprocha por modales.

—Caspian X —Dijo absolutamente arto de la situación mientras se levantaba debilmente para acercarse a la persona de aquella irritante voz.

—¿Caspian? —Su voz de repente se calmó, ahora era mucho mas dulce y menos aguda —¿El rey Caspian? ¿Ese mismo? —Se oía sorprendida.

Caspian se acercó a ella y pudo observarla bien, era una mujer esbelta y hermosa, claro si evitaba los rasguños y moretones que tenía en la piel parecía tan blanca como la nieve, el cabello ondulado de la joven llegaba casi hasta su cintura y sus ojos le recordaban a alguien.

—Si ese mismo —Dijo sonriendo de costado mientras se presionaba la herida del hombro, si bien se la habían curado de forma muy bruta hace unos dias eso no evitaba que le doliera. —¿Que? ¿Ahora temes haberle gritado a tu rey?

Lucy lo observó a los ojos y sintió que el corazón se le paraba, Caspian no había cambiado mucho, de hecho casi nada, solo su barba estaba algo mas larga al igual que su pelo, sin embargo seguía siendo el mismo guapo principe que recordaba, Lucy no lo aguantó mas y comenzó a sollozar sacando todas sus preocupaciones afuera.

Caspian se sorprendió al ver este acto, realmente su comentario había sido una broma.

—Oye, tranquila, no pienso mandarte a la horca ni nada, solo era un broma —De repente sintió como la mujer apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y lloraba con mas fuerza, Caspian comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo. —Ya, ya, no te haré nada en serio.

—Caspian, soy Lucy. —Dijo ella con la voz algo tomada, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con el príncipe y sentía de repente que algo dentro de ella se aliviaba. Al fin veía una cara conocida.

—¿Lucy? —Preguntó el joven, no la recordaba tan grande, mas bien el último recuerdo que tenía de la menor de los Pevencie era el de una Adolescente, no una adulta hecha y derecha. —¿Lucy Pevencie? ¿"La valiente"? —Aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Lucy asintió con la cabeza, su llanto ya no se escuchaba pero sentía como seguía derramando lagrimas —¿Como llegaste aquí? ¿Alguien mas vino contigo?

—Llegue sola, estuve caminando casi todo un día buscando a alguien que me ayudara. No se por que me llamo Aslan, él me dijo que yo ya no... —Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y Caspian uso su brazo libre para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Tranquila, calmate, estarás bien mis hombres vendran a rescatarme a mi y a mis otros navegantes en un tiempo mas, ahora debes tranquilizarte. — Dijo intentando observarla a los ojos, cuando la joven conectó su mirada con la suya él no tuvo dudas, esa era Lucy Pevencie, la reina de Narnia, en Narnia.

Continuara

...

Hasta hace un par de dias me di cuenta de que tengo una frase de C.S.Lewis es mi perfil y que no tengo ni un fic basado en la historia que yo amodoro con el alma "Las crónicas de Narnia" pero que tiene un final muy agridulce en los libros y sinceramente siento que merecían algo mas.

Algo que decir es que tomo en cuenta "cronologicamente" hasta el viajero del alba, los otros libros que le siguen a este nunca suceden en el fic, no quise ponerlo porque no estoy segura pero si quieren lo pueden tomar como un universo alterno.

Amo a Lucy con el alma, es un personaje que no se la ha tratado como se merece. Era una gran reina según los libros, una joven feliz, bondadosa, muy bonita y sin embargo siempre vivió bajo la sombra de su hermana (La cual no me cae muy bien debo admitir xd) y encima es Susan quien tiene el final mas "bonito" por asi decirlo. Osea no. Sorry pero no, Team Lucy forever y por eso hago este fanfic.

Y porque amo a Caspian, era mi crush de niña. Muchas amaban a Peter, yo amaba al principe de la Caspa *corazón* *corazón*

Me voy a tomar esto con calma, así que nada :u tengan un lindo dia.


	2. Capitulo 2

—Caspian, ¿Cuantos tiempo ah pasado? —Preguntó ella mientras lo observaba, realmente no había cambiado nada.

—Apenas unos cuatro o cinco meses desde el viajero del Alba. ¿Y allá? —Temió preguntar, el cambio de Lucy era demasiado para que solo fueran un par de años.

—Doce años. —Dijo simplemente. Caspian no lo podía creer, una decada.

_Capitulo 2_

_**un mundo en aparente paz**_

Respiró algo agitado e intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden, observó a Lucy de pies a cabeza, no parecía tener ninguna herida muy grabe pero se notaba que este regreso no había sido facil, hasta donde sabía nadie nunca había llegado a Narnia solo.

Fijó su vista en las muñecas de Lucy y notó que estaban amarradas, se sorprendió por aquello y ambos se sentaron en el suelo uno frente al otro, Caspian tomó una roca con algo de filo que había usado hace unas horas y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas de ella, pero eran gruesas y estaban bien sujetas.

—¿No te hicieron nada grave, verdad? —Preguntó algo asustado.

—No, mas que perseguirme y traerme a la fuerza. —Dijo en voz baja. Escuchó el quejido de Caspian y entonces observó su hombro. —Tu herida...

—Estará bien. —Dijo él— ya me la saturaron.

—No se nota. Demonios, si tuviera mis cosas aquí sería mil veces mas feliz.

—Calmate, estoy bien no es nada que no haya soportado antes. —Comentó aparentemente tranquilo.

—Yo tambien fui reina, se lo que es fingir tranquilidad para no preocupar al resto. Te lo saturaron muy mal, si no te la limpio podría infectarse. —Habló preocupada mientras tomaba su hombro, aun no había terminado de cortar sus ataduras.

—Lucy... —La observó detenidamente, la luz del cielo nocturno que pasaba por la ventana de la puerta de la celda iluminaba a la joven lo suficientemente bien como para verla detenidamente.

Sus rasgos eran bastante finos y suaves, no había ni punto de comparación con la imagen que recordaba vagamente de Susan, la belleza de la hermana era mas bien sensual, con una sola mirada podía hacer que cualquier persona se agitara, la de Lucy era cautivadora, en sus gestos se notaba una gracia y delicadeza que muy pocas veces había visto en una mujer, su porte era elegante a pesar de toda la situación. Lucy realmente había madurado en esos doce años.

—Ésto esta mal Caspian, y no solo me refiero a la herida, ¿Quienes son estas personas?

—Se hacen llamar "Piratas del mar negro", es una especie de...

—¿Organizacion? —Preguntó Lucy.

—Se podría decir que si, hay tres cabezas al grupo de ésta, saquean los pueblos costeros de cada reino y se dividen todo.

—¿Unos piratas bastante organizados?

—Si, durante un tiempo no los tomamos muy en cuenta, los ataques eran normales y simplemente bastaba con poner mas guardias, pero hace poco uno de sus ataques fue demasiado agresivo, masacraron a una mitad de la población de un pueblo y a la otra mitad se la llevaron junto con los objetos de valor que habían allí, creímos que eran unos pocos barcos cuando decidimos ir y enfrentarlos, no nos esperamos una flota aun mas grande que la nuestra, jamas creímos que los tres grupos piratas mas importantes se juntarían pero acabaron acorralandonos y nos trajeron aquí.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Unos tres o cuatro días.

—¿Y la demas tripulación?

—Encerrados en otras celdas cerca de ésta.

—Pero ¿Por que hacen todo esto? Quiero decir, por que molestarse en secuestrarlos e incluso hacer el intento mediocre de curar tu herida cuando les es mas fácil tenerlos muertos.

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber. —Dijo Caspian observando el cielo por la pequeña ventana de la celda.

—¿Tu eres quién controla los mares de Narnia? Quiero decir, eres tú el que decide que se comercia por tierra y mar ¿Verdad?

—Asi es.

—Ademas asumo que tienes total control sobre las flotas.

—No el total, pero si gran parte.

—¿Y si ellos quieren eso? ¿El control de los mares por completo? Eres tú el único que puede dárselos.

—También pense en eso, pero ¿por que esperar tanto para una petición tan facil de realizar? hipotéticamente hablando.

—Quizas lo que ellos quieren es una paga por tu rescate. —Dijo Lucy en un murmuró, Caspian la escuchó y centró toda su atención en ella. —Narnia no puede estar mucho tiempo sin alguien que los guíe, sin ti en la cabeza incluso si el consejo intentara hacer algo la fe de la gente no se recuperaria tan facil, la unica salida que tienen es rescatarte a ti y a tus hombres...

—Y ellos van a pedir una cantidad jugosa de dinero para liberarme. —Dijo Caspian soprendido, no se le había ocurrido realmente. —Increible Lucy, te has vuelto muy perspicaz.

—Bueno, los secuestros a cambio de dinero son comunes en mi mundo.

—¿Y como estas tan segura de que el consejo pagaría por mi rescate? —Preguntó curioso.

—No lo estoy, pero si quisieran mantenerse en el poder con el apoyo de la gente entonces deben mostrar simpatía hacia el futuro rey, tu eres el que se gano al pueblo despues de todo, por lo que recuerdo eres muy amado tanto por Narnianos como por las personas, seria un suicidio en términos de poder no hacer un esfuerzo por recuperarte, además juraron lealtad hacia la corona.

—No hacia mi corona. —Le dijo Caspian.

—Da igual, el antiguo amado rey era tu padre y con eso te basta.

—Sabes mucho de estas cosa Lucy. —Comentó algo sorprendido Caspian.

—Estudié relaciones internacionales en mi mundo, básicamente se trata de evaluar todos los factores posibles de una sociedad y buscar una solucion a las distintas problemáticas. Aprendí de politica, sociologia, psicologia, historia y economia.—Caspian sentía que eran demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día— Jamas puse en práctica mi carrera porque luego de eso me dediqué al modelaje. —Le explicó con tranquilidad mientras observaba con detenimiento la puerta.

—¿Modelaje? —Preguntó confundido.

—Pues, utilizo mi cuerpo para llamar la atención de las personas. Soy el equivalente a un bonito y llamativo letrero en una tienda. Debo cuidar mi cuerpo y rostro con cremas y ejercitarme para mantenerme en forma y no subir de cierto peso.

—Parece duro.

—Y lo es, pero me pagan muy bien y puedo vivir tranquila con eso.

—Ya veo. —Habló Caspian simplemente y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, era mucho que procesar. —¿Y cómo están tus hermanos y tu primo?

—Edmound entró al ejercito hace bastante, ahora mismo es un sargento, Peter es profesor de historia en una universidad bastante conocida, Susan se fue a vivir a un lugar muy lejos de nuestro pais, o reino para que lo entiendas. —Caspian asintió comprendiendo a Lucy. —Eustace estudia medicina actualmente.

—Vaya, han pasado muchas cosas. —Dijo mientras suspiraba y observaba la pared. —¿Cuantos años tienes Lucy?

—Veintisiete años. ¿Y tú?

—Veintinueve. —Comentó simplemente. En un corto tiempo se habían casi alcanzado en edad.

De repente escucharon unos pasos y sintieron cómo la puerta de la celda se habría, por ella entró uno de los hombres que la había secuestrado en el bosque y sonrió al ver lo cerca que estaba el rey de ella.

—Pero miren que trajo la marea, sabía que se conocían pero no que tenían tan buena relación. —Lucy y Caspian se miraron y después giraron su vista al otro hombre sin soltar una palabra. —¿Se mordieron la lengua acaso?

—¿Te ries de la desgracia agena? —Preguntó Lucy levantandose del suelo y fruciendo el ceño, Caspian quiso detenerla pero ella fue mas rápida y se acercó al hombre. —Las personas como tú me dan lastima, te ríes para ocultar tus inseguridades es mas, apostaría lo que quisiera a que en tu interior eres un cobarde bueno para nada que le gusta degradar a los demas solo por que quiere que los demas se sientan la misma basura que tú eres. —Comentó con veneno, entonces el hombre la golpeó en el rostro tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo.

—¡Lucy! — Caspian se levantó con algo de esfuerzo pero noto como Lucy lo observaba pidiendo que no se metiera, el joven no sabia que hacer.

—¡Eres una zorra! ¡Eso es lo que eres! —Gritó el hombre totalmente enfurecido y se colocó sobre ella para posar sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó Caspian y se lanzó sobre el hombre, ambos rodaron por el suelo, el rey lo golpeó un par de veces pero el pirata golpeó su hombro herido con fuerza haciendo que el Telmarparcayera al suelo por el dolor. El hombre intentó golpearlo otra vez pero Lucy tomó la roca del suelo y con ella golpeó la cabeza del hombre haciendo que éste acabara Knockeado.

—Por Aslan Caspian, ¿Por que hiciste eso? ¡Casi muero del susto! —Le gritó ella agitada.

—¿Tú? ¡Imaginate yo! —Le gritó el sosteniendo su hombro. —¡¿Por que hiciste todo eso?!

Lucy lo ayudó a levantarse e hizo que el Telmarino recargara su peso en ella.

—Porque ahora tenemos una puerta abierta. —Comentó la joven sonriente.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de cruzar el marco escucharon muchos gritos provenientes de afuera, los sonidos de las espadas desenvainandose y clavándose eran cada vez mas fuertes y mientras retumbaban cada vez mas en el pasillo Lucy dejó a Caspian sentado en el suelo.

—Manten presionada la herida, no hagas esfuerzo fisico porque hara que salga mas sangre, así que ni un movimiento, ¿Entendido? —Dijo colocando la mano de Caspian sobre su herida y haciendo que este la presionara con fuerza.

—¿Que vas a hacer? —Preguntó preocupado.

—No lo se. —Dijo Lucy tomando una espada que había en el pasillo. — Supongo que evitar que nos maten.

—¡No sabes cuantas personas hay ahí! Vas a ir a matarte.

—Tenme un poco de fe —Le dijo ella sonriendo y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Lucy! —Le gritó intentando que la chica volviera, comenzó a desesperarse al no ecuchar nada, ni gritos ni espadas, sintió que sus nervios aumentaba y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir por Lucy entonces la escuchó correr hacia él mientras lo llamaba, también oyó otras pisadas a parte de las de ella y se preparó para lo peor, sin embargo acabó sorprendiéndose, Lucy llegaba hasta él con una tropa de hombres y narnianos de su reino.

—¡Caspian! Parece que llegaron a rescatarte. —Dijo Lucy completamente feliz. —Bien — Se giró a los hombres cambiando su rostro por uno mas serio —Quiero que le pasen una venda por el hombro y lo aprieten fertemente, luego hagan que mantenga su brazo contra su pecho y necesito que alguien lo carge para que no haga esfuerzo o podría desangrarse.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos y luego la observaron a ella. —¿Y por que deberíamos seguir ordenes tuyas?

Lucy los observo levantando una ceja y se paró frente al soldado para tomarlo del cuello y acercar la cara de él a la de ella.

—Porque soy Lucy Pevencie, reina de Narnia, señora de los mares de oriente y por lo tanto TU reina, así que no solo debes hacerme caso, te conviene hacerme caso. —El soldado comenzó a sudar y todos la vieron con nerviosismo— Ahora que alguien cargue a ese hombre para largarnos de aquí porque sino que Aslan se apiade de sus almas.

—¡Si magestad! —Gritaron todos al unison, con solo verla a los ojos todos supieron instantaneamente que era la reina, y con cuidado siguieron las instrucciones de Lucy para luego tomar a Caspian, colocándolo en la espalda de uno de los minotauros que había allí.

—Imagino que tienen un plan de escape, ¿No? —Les preguntó Lucy luego de asegurarse que el rey estaría bien.

—Si magestad, la puerta del noroeste esta libre.

—Bien, oh y una cosa mas, ¿Alguien tiene una daga? —Preguntó con tranquilidad. Uno de los minotauros le prestó una de las suyas y Lucy le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Cuando salieron al patio del castillo directo las grandes puertas de madera se encontraron con varios piratas cortándoles el paso, el comandante de los narnianos un hombre joven, moreno y bastante alto observo de reojo a sus hombres.

—Como lo decidimos —Dijo, varios soldados se pusieron frente a ellos y comenzaron a atacar a los piratas, estos les devolvían los golpes y los espadazos con agilidad.

—Magestad, venga por aqui. —Dijo uno de los hombres mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la llevaba junto con un grupo mas pequeño.

—Pero, ¿Y los demas? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Nos alcanzaran despues, así es el plan. —Dijo con tranquilidad. Frente a ellos Lucy pudo divisar al minotauro y a Caspian, el cual estaba mas inconsciente que lúcido. Lucy supuso que habría tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto.

Los gritos de lucha eran feroces y molestos, Lucy ya había olvidado lo que era escucharlos, cuando era una niña se sentía terrible al ver la guerra pero se olvidaba de ello rápido, cuando volvió ya siendo una adolescente empezó a notarse mas nerviosa y preocupada, ahora solo veía a gente morir y se comenzaba a preguntar ¿Que tanto duraría ésto? ¿Como es que Aslan no hacía nada? Él con solo rugir podría detener toda aquella masacre... ¿Porque no lo hacía? De repente comenzo a entender el actual pensamiento de sus hermanos Susy y Peter sobre Aslan, pero habían cosas que no le encajaban en todo esto.

Corrieron intentando evitar a los piratas todo lo que podían pero estos les intentaban cerrar el paso. Uno de los marinos logro tomar el cuello de la bata de Lucy y la empujo hacia atras, uno de los soldados intento detenerlo pero el pirata se hizo para atras y aprisionó el cuerpo de la joven poniendo una daga en su cuello mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Él corazon de Lucy comenzo a palpitar rápido y en un instinto que ni ella sabía que tenia clavo su daga en él abdomen del pirata. Él hombre grito de dolor y se hecho para atras, en su intento de cortarle él cuello acabó cayendo al suelo y solo pudo hacerle un corte en él brazo. Lucy se acercó al soldado y éste no paraba de preguntarle todo el tiempo si estaba bien, la joven asintió presionándose la herida y ambos se unieron al grupo que estaba unos pasos mas adelante frente a un agujero que habían hecho para salir del castillo.

Una vez fuera la playa parecía interminable, caminar con pantuflas era horrible asi que se las quitó y las dejó en la playa. Los pies le comenzaban a arder y la sal del mar no ayudaba con sus heridas, pero jamas se quejó porque sabía que Caspian y los demas estaban pasando por lo mismo. Luego de casi media hora de caminata y de asegurarse que se habían alejado lo suficiente todos se detuvieron para descansar, colocaron una manta en el suelo y ahí pudieron a Caspian para revisar sus heridas. Lucy se sentó en la arena aun sujetandose el brazo y observo el mar de Narnia.

—¿Majestad? —Preguntó el soldado que parecía ser el lider de los demas, Lucy se volteó y lo observó —¿Necesita ayuda con esa herida?

—Oh, si gracias. —Dijo ella. El soldado tomó una venda y comenzó a pasarla al alrededor de su brazo. —¿Y usted es?

—Vice comandante Aaron Navile de la flota de su majestad, señora.

—Es un poco largo para recordar, ¿Te puedo solo decir Comandante Aaron? —Le preguntó la joven con una sonrisa, el hombre se la devolvió.

—Llámeme como usted desee majestad. —Comentó tranquilo mientras apretaba fuerte el vendaje, Lucy retuvo algo de aire por eso. —Disculpe si sueno con pocos modales pero, ¿Como llegó a Narnia? Por lo que oí usted ya no... En fin, entiende.

—Si, la verdad es que ni yo lo tengo muy claro, Aslan no suele hacer este tipo de cosas. —Su voz se fue apagando a medida que decía aquello y bajó la cabeza lentamente, ¿en verdad Aslan la había traído a Narnia?

—Listo magestad, —Dijo terminando de vendar su herida — No soy un buen medico, pero en él barco hay uno que podrá ayudarla.

—Gracias —Se levantó lentamente de la arena y él hombre hizo lo mismo. — ¿Como está Caspian?

—Se encuentra mejor, creo que esta mas tranquilo. —Habló sonriendo.

—¿Por que lo dice?

—Porque la estamos cuidando. —Comentó riendo, Lucy rió un poco también.

—Siempre fue algo protector.

—¡Bien muchachos! ¡Nos vamos al barco! —Gritó a todo pulmón, los demas se prepararon y continuaron su camino rumbo al navío.

Lucy procuro caminar cerca de la orilla del mar para mantener sus pies húmedos, lentamente observó a los hombres de la guardia, habían tambien muchos Narnianos; Minotauros y Centauros que charlaban amistosamente con los humanos, Lucy se sintió orgullosa de lo que habían conseguido y a pesar de lo que había sucedido con los piratas se podía respirar un aura de paz.

El sonido de las olas se escuchó diferente al de cuando llego hace un día, ahora se escuchaba tranquilo ya no la aturdía.

La lluvia había cesado hace ya tiempo, a lo lejos pudo divisar el viajero del Alba y sonrió automaticamente, hacía tanto que no veía nada de todo ese lugar recordando por que no quería volver, porque después no querría irse.

Cuando llegaron al gran barco él resto de la tripulación los recibió con alegria, noto algunas caras conocidas y eso la llenó de alegría. Se sorprendieron al ver cuanto había crecido la reina y la llevaron a un camarote dándole algo de ropa para que pudiera cambiarse, al salir Aaron la recibió junto con un hombre bastante canoso y con rostro amigable.

—Alteza, él es Henrie Stern uno de los medicos reales. —Hablo el comandante presentándolo.

—Es un placer conocerlo. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—El placer es mio Majestad, jamás creí conocer a una Pevencie en persona. —Comentó sonriente Henrie.

—Él se volvió parte de los médicos de la corte hace unos dos meses, antes vivia en un asentamiento cerca de la zona norte. —Explicó Aaron. Lucy asintió comprendiendo.

—¿Caspian está bien? —Preguntó la joven precupada.

—Esta fuera de peligro, pero aun deben sanar algunas heridas, hacemos lo que podemos...

—¡Llegaron los demas! —Gritó alguien desde proa y varios se subieron a los barcos para ir hasta la orilla a buscarlos.

De repente Lucy abrió los ojos y observa a Aaron decidida.

—¿Donde guarda Caspian las cosas importantes? —Preguntó.

—En un baúl en su oficina, ¿Por que?

—¿Puedes mostrarme?

El comandante la llevo hasta el camarote mas alto y grande del barco, ni bien abrió la puerta Lucy corrió hasta el baúl y lentamente levantó la tapa esperando que estuviera allí, revolvió un monton de papeles y objetos con Aaron y Henrie observándola curiosos, hasta que en el fondo encontro el cuerno de su hermana y en una pequeña cagita de madera vio su frasco el cual se lo entrego a Henrie sonriendo.

—Fue un regalo que me dieron hace mucho tiempo antes de liberar Narnia... solo una gota basta para sanar cualquier herida. —Explicó observando con cariño el frasco. —Usalo en Caspian y los soldados heridos por favor.

—¿Solo una gota? —Preguntó eldoctor queriendo asegurarse.

—Solo una.

Henrie salió del cuarto y Lucy lo siguió con Aaron detras, cuando entraron en el camarote de Caspian vieron a otros tres doctores junto con curanderos rodeando la cama del rey el cual seguia inconsciente, las personas al verla inclinaron levemente la cabeza.

—Majestad —Dijo uno con sorpresa.

—Me sentiría mas cómodo si la veo a usted hacerlo primero —Dijo Henrie. Lucy asintió y tomó el frasco acercándose a Caspian.

Henrie y los demas doctores la observaron de cerca, Lucy abrió levemente la boca del rey y dejó caer una gota dentro de ella, luego cerro su boca y esperó unos segundos, el cuarto estaba en completo silencio hasta que Caspian abrió los ojos y todos respiraron y sonrieron aliviados, la joven reina se levantó y le paso el frasco a Henrie.

—Haganlo con los demas soldados. —Le pidió con una voz tranquila. Henrie asintió.

—¿Lucy? —Preguntó Caspian levantandose levemente de su cama, los doctores lo ayudaron a sentarse, la joven volteo para verlo.

—Bienvenido de vuelta. —Le dijo con una sonrisa, Caspian le devolvió el gesto.— No puedo creer que estés aquí, por un segundo creí...

—¿Que fue un sueño? —Completó ella su frase. —Yo también lo creo por momentos. —Respiró hondo y lo observó de pies a cabeza. —¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Tu sabes que si. —Le respondió él tranquilo.

Lucy asintió y salió del camarote para observar el barco, ya todos habían subido y estaban elevando los barcos para extender las velas y zarpar. La joven se apoyo en la barandilla y observó el océano, aquel que se había encargado de proteger mientras gobernaba.

Pasadas unas dos horas ya todos se encontraban muchísimo mejor gracias a la poción que Lucy les había dado pero decidieron que lo mejor era volver al reino y planear mejor la batalla contra los piratas.

Caspian se acerca a ella y se coloca a su lado observando el mar.

—¿Crees que Aslan te llamo por los piratas? —Le preguntó observándola levemente.

—No lo se, ¿Seguro que tú noellfllamaste?

—No toqué el cuerno desde que ustedes se fueron la ultima vez. —Lucy asintió y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato largo. —¿Que te ocurre? —Le preguntó al verla tan pensativa.

—Yo no debería estar aquí, él me dijo que ya no podía volver... Yo, yo me había convencido de eso, y ahora estoy en el Alba contigo y Aslan no me explica que hago aquí y no tengo nada claro, ¿Que pasa si fue un error?

—¿Como podría ser un error? Nadie viene aquí por un error.

—Se supone que ya no podía volver... Pero Aslan siempre hace lo que quiere, y es tan misterioso tan incomprensible ¡Siempre decidió por nosotros! ¡Jamas le dijimos nada en contra y siempre hizo lo que quiso! ¡COMO ODIO QUE HAGA ESO! —Le gritó otra vez al océano esperando que la escuchara, quería que se presentara frente a ella y le explicara que demonios hacia allí.

—Creí que querias a Aslan.

—Y lo quiero, es un gran amigo, pero también quiero respuestas, las merezco. —Murmuró tristemente y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

—Estoy seguro que las encontraras tarde o temprano. —La consolo Caspian apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, a pesar de que se encontraban mucho mas cercanos en edad Caspian seguía siendo mas alto que ella.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, decidió que cambiaría su actitud a una mas positiva, no podía juzgar a Aslan por algo que aun no era seguro. Respiró profundo y se sentó en la barandilla de la escalera riendo.

—Había olvidado lo puro que es el aire aquí. —Dijo feliz la castaña, Caspian sonrió al verla otra vez alegre, le recordó a la Lucy que había visto unos meses atrás.

La joven bajo deslizándose mientras reía y su cabello se movia rebelde por el viento, Caspian bajo por las escaleras y se colocó junto a ella.

—Asi que cuentame, ¿Que tal le fue a Narnia en este tiempo que no estuve?

De repente Lucy sintió una presión en su pecho e hizo una mueca.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Caspian preocupado

—Si, debe ser el mar. —Intento explicar pero su corazón dolía horrores y de repente sintió un punzada en su pecho y su vientre haciendo que cayera al suelo adolorida.

—¡Lucy! —Gritó Caspian preocupado. — ¡Un medico! —La tripulación y los doctores se acercaron preocupados.

Lucy comenzó a gemir de dolor hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus iris pasaron de marrones a negras y comenzó a mover la cabeza como si estuviera en otro lugar, observándo curiosa.

—¿Mama? —Preguntó la joven de repente.

—¿Lucy? —Caspian comenzó a preocuparse en serio.

—Oh hija, ¡que bueno que despertaste! —Dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Despertar? ¿De que? —La joven le devolvió el abrazo a su madre algo dudosa.

La puerta se abrió y Lucy pudo ver que estaba en un hospital, las maquinas sonaban marcando su pulso y comenzaban a aturdirla. De repente entró Chris.

—¡Lucy! —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Chris? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Porque estoy aquí?

—¡Tus hermanos estaban tan preocupados!

—¿Mama de que hablas? —Estaba muy confundida, porque nadie le respondía nada, de repente sintió de vuelta ese dolor horrible, cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvio a abrir estaba en el Alba, todos la observaban preocupados. —¿Caspian?

—¡Lucy! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le dijo el rey

—¿Quien es Caspian? —Oyo decir a Chris, volvio a pestañar y estaba de vuelta en el hospital.

—¿Que esta pasando? —Se preguntó asustada, de repente vio a Aslan observándola desde la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Hija! ¡Lucy! —Grito su madre, los ojos de la joven se volvían pesados. — ¡Lucy!

—¡Lucy! —Gritaba Chris y salió corriendo hasta la puerta —¡Enfermera! ¡Un doctor!

Lucy solo podía ver a Aslan cubierto de sangre, sus ojos se cerraron y cuando los volvio a abrir estaba en el viajero del Alba, en los brazos de Caspian quién preocupado la estaba recostando en la cama.

—¿Caspian? —Preguntó ella confundida.

—Lucy, Los doctores van a ver si no tienes algún daño.

La joven solo dejó que la revisaran, pero no quitó su mirada de Caspian, temía que desapareciera él, o que desapareciera ella.

_continuara..._

**Omg despues de mucho tiempo pude volver! no me lo creo xd**

**¡Perdón! no puedo justificarme, solo voy a decir universidad y espero que con eso se aclaren muchas cosas xD**

**espero volverme mas continua despues de esto.**

**muchas gracias a todos lo que apoyaron el primer cap, juro que crei que nadie ni un alma lo leeria y me encontre con hasta comentarios en ingles, osea, mi cabeza voló xd**

**Lamento si hay algun error hortografico en la historia, suelo releerlos cuando las termino de escribir pero siempre se me escapa algo.**

**en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente cap! 3**


	3. Capitulo 3

Luego de la terrible sensación que le habia dado aquella horrible migraña Lucy no se había levantado de la cama, aun seguía pensativa sobre aquello, ¿Habia sido una alucinación? Los doctores habían dicho que probablemente había sido por el estrés y no comer nada luego de que Lucy les dijera que no había probado bocado desde que había llegado a Narnia.

Le dieron un poco de comida pero ella siguia sintiéndose terrible hasta que en un momento acabó profundamente dormida.

En su sueño ella estaba en el comedor de su casa mientras leía un libro y Susan apareció por la cocina.

—Bien Lucy, ¿Que quieres almorzar hoy? —Le preguntó.

—No lo se, lo que hagas está bien. —Dijo Lucy tranquila.

—Entendido, entonces haré pollo con arroz y curry. ¿Que tal todo en Narnia?

—¿Que? —La menor levantó la cabeza confundida.

—En Harimnia, ya sabes, la empresa de modelaje.

—Oh, si todo esta bien, trabajamos muy duro.

—No se que tiene de duro posar. —Dijo Susan levantando los hombros.

—Lo duro no es posar, es adelgazar. —Comentó Lucy .

—Bueno, yo nunca necesité hacerlo. Siempre fui mejor que tú en todo. Apuesto que todos estarían mejor si hubiera sido yo la que hubiera vuelto.

* * *

Capitulo 3

_El rey y su reino._

* * *

Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente, por cómo se veía el sol ocultandose asumió que había dormido mas de lo que hubiera querido. Hace semanas que no descansaba así.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para observar el barco. No era un sueño, estaba en Narnia con Caspian y el resto de marinos. Observó el cielo, tenía unos toques rojos y rodador que lo hacían ver mágico.

—Despertaste. —Dijo Caspian detrás de ella. Lucy se giró de repente, no lo esperaba tan cerca.

—Sí. ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a tierra?

—¿Tan cansada estas del mar? —Le preguntó el rey riendo.

—No me malentiendas, no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.

—Ya habias viajado en éste antes.

—Si, hace doce años. —Le comentó Lucy con una sonrisa.

Caspian suspiró comprendiendo y se apoyó junto a ella en la barandilla, tenía razón, para el no había pasado mucho tiempo pero Lucy llevaba años sin pisar estas tierras. La observó detenidamente y recordó uno de los cuadros que habían encontrado mientras exploraban Cair Parevel para su restauración, era grande y en él se veía a una mujer joven con una sonrisa alegre, debajo había una placa que decía "Reina Lucy, la valiente" él se había sorprendido por el cambio de la chica sin embargo ahora la Lucy que tenía en su costado era una mujer completamente distinta, mas atractiva, más elegante y mas seria, madura.

Sin dudas la Lucy de Narnia y la del otro mundo eran muy distintas.

—¿Como era cuando reinaban en Narnia? —Preguntó Caspian intentando establecer alguna conversación.

—¿Te digo la verdad? Realmente no recuerdo mucho. —Dijo Lucy sonriendo algo nerviosa.

—¿En serio? — Caspian estaba sorprendido.

—Cuando volvimos a nuestro mundo gran parte de nuestros recuerdos se perdieron con el paso del tiempo, Susan y Peter ya no recuerdan casi nada y creo que Edmound y yo vamos por el mismo camino.

—¿Y que es lo que recuerdas?

—Algunos bailes, los amigos, la coronación, recuerdo partes del castillo ocultas. —Dijo ella pensativa — Algunos lideres de los reinos, sobre todo del reino del sur, recuerdo que me llamo fea, ¡Fea! —Dijo Lucy indignada.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Caspian la observó algo curioso y con una media sonrisa.

—Bueno no dijo eso literalmente. Pero dijo que a comparación de mi hermana yo carecía de completa gracia, elegancia y belleza. ¡Ese maldito! Si hubiera estado en Narnia y no en su sucio reino en ese momento... —Comentó con rabia Lucy mientras fingía asfixiar algo con las manos. Caspian rió divertido. —¿Te parece gracioso? —Le preguntó Lucy observándo al rey con ganas de matarlo.

—No, no, disculpa. Es que, si él te viera ahora creo que no diría lo mismo. —Dijo Caspian con tranquilidad. Las mejillas de Lucy se sonrojaron un poco y la chica miro hacia otro lado.

—Bueno... Gracias creo. —La mujer se aclaro un poco la garganta y continuó. — La verdad es que no recuerdo tanto como me gustaría.

—¿Fue fácil gobernar Narnia?

—Para nada, era un estrés constante. —Dijo Lucy riendo —Pero cuando logramos estabilizar todo y entrar en la edad de oro todo se tranquilizó y pudimos relajarnos, estuvimos creo que uno o dos meses allí gobernando hasta que volvimos a nuestro mundo.

—¿Fue difícil dejar Narnia?

—Yo... No lo recuerdo. —Comentó cabizbaja. —Relamente ese fue un día extraño, creo que cuando encontré el faro y el camino a casa me olvidé completamente del reino, de Tummus, yo... —Lucy comenzó a darse cuenta de algo en lo que nunca había caído. — Nunca miré atras cuando me fui. Solo crucé.

La voz de Lucy acabó apagándose y la culpa comenzó a tomar su corazón, ¿Como nunca se había preocupado por los Narnianos cuando se fue? ¿Por qué? Nunca se había despedido de Tummus ni de ningún otro habitante del castillo, solo se habían ido sin más, ¿Se habían preocupado cuando no volvieron? ¿Los habrán esperado? ¿Aslan les habría dicho algo? ¿Que había pasado con los trabajadores del castillo? ¿Como habían vivido los habitantes sin reyes durante tanto tiempo?

La castaña presionó con fuerza la barandilla de madera mientras intentaba no pensar en el tema, sin embargo le era imposible.

—¿Lucy? ¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó Caspian mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

—Eh, sí sí. —Dijo ella simplemente, en ese momento un minotauro se acercó a ellos.

—Magestades la comida ya está servida.

Tanto Caspian como Lucy asintieron y fueron al comedor del barco a cenar, los marinos reían alegres mientras bebían vino para celebrar el rescate exitoso.

Lucy seguía con sus pensamientos en el momento en que dejó Narnia, tomó la comida y se sentó en la mesa frente a Caspian sirviéndose algo de vino también. El rey estuvo a nada de decirle que no estaba bien que bebiera pero Lucy ya era una adulta hecha y derecha, aun le costaba aceptar que la adolescente ya había crecido.

Luego de una hora de cenar y beber varios marines salieron a cubierta a vigilar mientras los demas cantaban, reían y bebían.

Lucy quién apenas había bebido dos copas ya estaba bastante ebria, no sabía que le ponían al vino de Narnia pero era mucho más fuerte que el de su mundo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y reía animada todo el tiempo.

Caspian quién había bebido lo mismo que Lucy la miro extrañado, ella tenía muy poca tolerancia al alcohol, la joven reía por los chistes malos que contaban y en general se la notaba muy alegre.

Lucy de repente vio en la pared uno de los cuadros de Aslan, su rostro se volvió serio unos segundos pero negó con la cabeza y salió afuera para olvidar al león y sacarlo de sus pensamientos, al sentir la brisa y el aire fresco lanzó una carcajada y se asomó por la barandilla del barco para ver el mar y su movimiento, volvió a reír y se sentó en la madera para luego pararse asegurandose de que nadie la viera.

Caspian quién charlaba animadamente con Aaron notó de repente la falta de la castaña y con una disculpa se levantó para salir a buscarla y asegurarse de que no estuviera haciendo nada tonto.

Cuando salió recorrió el barco y se sorprendió al encontrarla en un rincón bastante alejado, parada sobre el borde y caminando mientras hacía equilibrio.

—¿Lucy? ¿Que haces? Baja de ahí. —Le pidió Caspian. —Podrías caerte.

—Tonterías, yo nunca caigo en tacones menos por el tonto meneo de un barco. — Exclamó ella sacándole la lengua.

—Lucy por favor, hazme caso es por tu bien. —Le dijo el mientras se acercaba para intentar convencerla.

—Eso mismo dijo él.

—¿Él? —Preguntó confundido.

—Aslan cuando me pidió que me fuera. "Es por tu bien"

—Creí que no lo recordabas.

—Yo también. —Dijo ella sonriendo levemente. —Era un día soleado y todo era normal hasta que llegó Aslan, no lo veíamos muy seguido y ese día cayó de sorpresa. Nos dijo que se celebraban quince años desde que llegamos a Narnia así que nos pidió que nos divirtiéramos en el bosque mientras él nos preparaba una sorpresa, era el juego de cazar al ciervo, Edmound quería ir sólo pero luego Peter y Susan se le unieron. —Lucy comenzó a caminar por la barandilla y Caspian la seguía desde cubierta con cautela, atento a que no se cayera y escuchándola. — Yo no quería ir, quería quedarme en el castillo y charlar con él pero entonces me miró a los ojos y me dijo: "Ya es momento de que tú y tus hermanos se tomen un descanso" No se como pero entendí a lo que se refería y comencé a llorar, no me quería ir, entonces Aslan dijo: "Es por tu bien y el de tus hermanos" —Lucy miró a Caspian a los ojos y el rey noto que la joven sonreía mientras lloraba. — Yo discutí con él, los guardias y los trabajadores nos miraban tristes, le dije que habíamos trabajado duro que no podía dejarnos ir así porque sí, Aslan sopló en mi cara y mis preocupaciones se esfumaron, ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba llorando y me uní con mis hermanos a la caza mientras escuchaba como cerraban las puertas del castillo. Luego de unos años entendí el porque nos pidió que nos fueramos, para luego ayudarte a ti...

Caspian la observó en silencio, Lucy parecía feliz a pesar de estar llorando y entendió que los sentimientos de ella habían sido reprimidos por Aslan para que no sintiera dolor, tal como lo había hecho con sus tios cuando se fueron, pero los ojos de la chica se veían devastados.

—Lucy ven, baja de ahí y vamos a beber algo de agua, te hará bien. —Dijo Caspian alzando los brazos para ayudarla a bajar.

Lucy asintió y dejó que Caspian la tomara por la cintura mientras ella se apoyo en sus hombros hasta que sintió que algo la sujetaba del tobillo, le hacía cosquillas asi que rió levemente, Caspian la miró extrañado.

—Jeje, ¿Desde cuando las algas aquí saben sujetar? —Preguntó la castaña mientras miraba su tobillo.

—¿Que? —Preguntó Caspian confundido, estuvo a punto de observar el tobillo pero acabaron arrastrando a Lucy casi afuera del barco, el rey la sujetó como pudo pero lo que sea que la estaba empujando tenía mas fuerza que él y acabo metiéndola en el agua. — ¡Lucy! ¡HOMBRE AL AGUA!

Los que estaban en la cubierta se alarmaron y corrieron hasta el lugar, mientras otros avisaban a los que estaban el comedor. El telmarino saltó al mar para buscar a la joven.

Mientras que el chapuzón de agua fría que había sentido Lucy cuando acabó en el mar la devolvió a todos sus sentidos y se alarmó al ver que estaba siendo arrastrada a lo profundo, intentó soltarse pero sentía que le faltaba fuerza hasta que el alga se detuvo y frente a ella apareció un ser del mar, era un hombre con cola de pez y asumió que era un tritón, su oxígeno comenzaba a agotarse cuando el otro se acerco y la besó en los labios. Cuando se sesepararon y Lucy no pudo contener mas el aire acabo soltándolo para darse cuenta que no se estaba ahogando.

Miró con extrañeza a aquél tritón e intentó alejarse, ¿Que le había hecho? ¿Era un Narniano? Si estaban en los mares del Oriente tenía que serlo, al menos eso asumía ella.

—Magestad, no puede quedarse en Narnia.

Entendió por completo lo que aquél ser dijo y mentalmente se preguntó porqué.

—Tiene que irse, vayase de Narnia. —Habló el tritón. —Él vendrá, vendrá por usted y nos matará a todos.

El alga comenzó a soltarla y ella intentó preguntar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, solo burbujas. Un chapuzón se escucho a lo lejos y cuando mirqo hacia arriba vio a Caspian nadando hacia ella, Lucy intentó ir con él pero el hombre mitad pez tomó su pierna.

—Encuentre a Aslan y vayase de Narnia lo antes posible, no deje que él la marque.

Lucy lo observó unos segundos hasta que sintió que Caspian tomaba su brazo y la empujaba hacia arriba. El tritón la soltó y nadó lo mas lejos que pudo volviendo a adentrarse a lo profundo del mar, asi que Lucy nadó hacia la superficie con Caspian, una vez llegaron ambos tomaron aire

—¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada? —Le preguntó Caspian.

—Sí. —Respondió ella medio atontada.

—Que raro, las criaturas marinas de por aquí no suelen ser hostiles a menos que las molesten. —Dijo el rey extrañado mientras nadaba junto con Lucy a la plataforma de madera para que los subieran de vuelta al barco.

Lucy pensó en lo que Caspian le dijo y en lo que el tritón le había hablado.

—Él me dijo que me fuera de Narnia. —Le comentó al rey, éste la miró extrañado.

—¿Les entiendes? —Preguntó confundido.

—¿No debería?

—Bueno, no hablan nuestro idioma eso es seguro. —Le dijo con una leve sonrisa, ambos se subieron a la plataforma de madera la cual comenzó a elevarse.

Luego de pasarles mantas para que se secaran y de haberse recuperado del susto inicial se fueron a dormir mientras otros hacían guardia. Para mañana al mediodía ya estarían en el puerto.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lucy se levantó confundida para darse cuenta que estaba en la cama de Caspian. Se frotó los ojos y camino hasta el sillón donde encontro a Caspian durmiendo tranquilamete y cubierto por cobijas, Lucy sonrió para luego salir de la habitación y encontrarse con Henrie.

—Buenos dias majestad. —Saludo él con una sonrisa.

—Buenos dias —Respondio ella con el mismo gesto. —¿Ya desayunaste?

—Sí hace como media hora, me preguntaba como se encontraba usted desde lo sucedido ayer.

—Oh, estoy bien no te preocupes, no me lastimo. —Dijo ella con calma.

—Me alegra saberlo. —Asintió Henrie. — Estamos a nada de llegar al puerto, ¿Está emocionada?

—Sí, ya tengo ganas de pisar tierra y ver un poco el lugar.

—Oh es una ciudad muy alegre, de las pocas a las que los piratas no pueden acceder.

—¿Por qué?

—Los guardias las vigilan día y noche, incluso los pescadores les prestan sus barcos a los soldados para que vigilen desde el mar.

—Vaya, bueno creó que veré si puedo comer algo antes de que se tragen todo. —Dijo Lucy riéndose.

—Mucha suerte, los marinos tienen un gran estómago que llenar. —Comentó riendo Henrie mientras la observaba bajar al comedor.

* * *

Cuando Caspian despertó observó su cama y al notar que Lucy no estaba allí asumió que ya se había despertado.

Con pereza se estiró lentamente y salió de su cuarto bastante adormilado. Aaron se lo encontró mientras iba hacia la oficina y lo saludo.

—Buen dia majestad.

—Buenos dias. ¿Lucy... —Aaron entendió al instante lo que iba a preguntar así que le habló antes.

—Está en el comedor desayunando, charla animadamente con los Narnianos, creo que tiene curiosidad sobre cómo se está llevando la vida ahora. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, creo que iré a desayunar con ella.

—Como deseé, estamos a una hora del puerto, dentro de treinta minutos deberíamos empezar a divisar el lugar.

—Entendido. —Comprendió Caspiam y bajó a desayunar.

Cuando bajó al comedor observó a la castaña rodeada de los marinos Narnianos quienes le contaban historias y anécdotas, le hablaban de sus familias y le comentaban sobre la buena aceptación que estaban teniendo los Narnianos y los Telmarinos. Lucy se veía muy feliz.

Una vez tomó su comida se sentó junto a la joven mientras saludaba a todos para luego comenzar a desayunar, les esperaba aún otro viaje más de la ciudad al castillo.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar y todos se fueron a sus labores Lucy comenzó a aburrirse, no tenía mucho que hacer así que fue a la cocina del barco y les preguntó si necesitaban ayuda con los platos o la comida.

—No se preocupe majestad, estamos bien. Además, no son tareas para una dama como usted —Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

—Tonterías, insisto, son pocos limpiando para la cantidad de platos que hay y la verdad estoy acostumbrada a ejercitar todas las mañanas, en el barco es algo complicado y suelo estresarme cuándo no hago nada. —Se excusó la joven mientras tomaba unos platos y comenzaba a fregarlos en el agua con un paño.

—¿Segura majestad? Nosotros podríamos...

—Insisto. —Dijo ella con calma mientras fregaba con tranquilidad, los cocineros se miraron entre ellos curiosos pero al final accedieron a que les ayudara.

Cuándo acabaron con los platos Lucy salió de la cocina y respiró un poco de aire fresco, había pasado al menos media hora y aunque amara el mar, las vistas se habían vuelto algo aburridas.

—¡Lucy! —La saludó Caspian acercándose a ella.

—Que tal, ¿Alguna novedad? —Le sonrió la joven de costado. Había decidido olvidarse de la situación de ayer, de todas formas incluso si quisiera volver debía encontrar a Aslan y por lo general el león era quién se dejaba ver cuando creía conveniente. Puede que estuviera algo enfadada pero aún confiaba en él.

—Desde el carajo ya divisaron el puerto.

—¡Eso es genial! —Dijo ella absolutamente feliz. —Al fin algo de tierra.

—Ni bien lleguemos dos consejeros estarán esperándonos en el puerto para tomar un carruaje al castillo.

—Comprendo. —Asintió ella.

—Pero si quieres podemos escaparnos unos minutos y visitar el mercado del centro.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó ella con felicidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba una comunidad en éste mundo.

—Claro. Tardarán un poco en subir y trasladar ciertas cosas.

—¡Me encanta la idea! No puedo esperar.

* * *

Cuando el barco se colocó en el puerto Lucy no podía dejar de mirar el lugar, la gente y los Narnianos caminaban de un lado a otro, habían muchos comerciantes y sobre todo guardias, gran cantidad de guardias.

Cuándo colocaron la tabla para que se pudiera bajar del barco al puerto Caspian le ofreció su brazo a Lucy para ayudarla a bajar, la joven lo tomó con tranquilidad y ambos bajaron de la nave hasta el puerto, allí la chicá notó un carruaje bastante bonito y vio dos hombres de mayor edad salir de él, estaban elegantemente vestidos y tenían un porte de superioridad bastante notable.

—¡Alteza! —Gritó uno de esos hombres y ambos se acercaron hasta Caspian para inclinar levemente la cabeza. —Es un alivió que se encuentre bien y que el plan haya funcionado.

—Sabía que lo lograríamos. —Dijo el otro hombre a su lado.

Aaron quién estaba detras de ellos bajando cajas los observó y murmuro con una media sonrisa:

—No hicieron nada.

Lucy carcajeó levemente y fue allí cuando los dos hombres notaron su presencia.

—¿Y quién es ésta jovencita que te acompaña? —Preguntó curioso el mas bajo y obeso del par.

—Oh disculpen, Lucy ellos son Eduart —Dijo señalando mas pequeño — Y Lucius —El mas alto se notaba incluso mas altanero y soberbio, tenía un aura bastante aterradora. —Son los principales consejeros de mi corte.

Lucy se inclinó levemente en forma de saludo, esperaba haberlo hecho bien, no recordaba del todo como hacer esos gestos.

—Un placer conocerlos —Dijo educadamente la castaña.

—Eduart, Lucius, ella es Lucy "La valiente" reina de Narnia. —La presentó Caspian.

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron al oír aquello y Eduart inclinó levemente la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de la joven para besarla levemente.

—Es un placer conocerla su alteza, e oído grandes historias sobre su reinado y la época de oro. —Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa.

Lucy le sonrió con tranquilidad, Lucius sólo inclinó levemente la cabeza y se mantuvo bastante reservado.

—Lo mismo digo. —Comentó el mas alto del dúo.

Lucy sólo asintió con calma y miró hacia el costado algo incomoda, ese hombre no le transmitía mucha tranquilidad.

—¿Y que le parece el reino magestad? —Preguntó Eduart con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba a la castaña.

—Ah púes lo poco que he visto me parece muy bonito. —Dijo Lucy sin tener tampoco una idea clara. —Creó que lo están haciendo muy bien.

—Por supuesto que sí, de todas formas tampoco interesa mucho su aprobación. Es reina de los Narnianos, no nuestra. —Dijo Lucius con recelo.

—Bueno, ahora que vivimos en sus tierras supongo que debemos al menos tener su aprobación. —Dijo Eduart intentando aliviar la situación.

—Abandonó Narnia hace quinientos años, un verdadero rey no haría esa clase de cosas. — Concluyó Lucius para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Lucy no sabia como sentirse respecto a ese comentario, se mordió levemente y labio para no decir nada hiriente y respiro profundamente intentando calmarse.

—Lo lamento mucho magestas. —Intentó disculparse Eduart.

—No se preocupe, todo está bien. —Habló ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Lucy y yo íbamos a ir al centro de la ciudad. —Dijo Caspian cambiando de tema.

—No lo se alteza, no hay mucho tiempo y...

—No tardaremos, además debo comprarle algo de ropa a su magestad, ¿No creé? —Preguntó Caspian mientras rodea os hombros de Lucy con su brazo, la muchacha lo miró confundida.

Eduart la observó y notó que la joven llevaba una camisa y pantalon de Caspian, entonces él hombre suspiró.

—Está bien, pero llevaran a dos guardias con ustedes. —Dijo Eduart mientras llamaba a dos soldados que se encontraban parados al lado del carruaje.

Caspian suspiró, adiós a la discreción.

—Está bien. — Acabó accidendo el rey.

Se alejaron caminando y Caspian la tomó levemente del brazo.

—Lamento el comportamiento de Lucius, es solo que es uno de esos hombres que no esta muy a favor de una alianza con los Narnianos. —Explicó el rey —Intentamos hacer que comprenda pero es terco como mula.

—Está bien, no te preocupes es obvió que ésta clase de cosas iban a suceder, no todos pensamos igual. —Le respondió Lucy comprensiva.

* * *

Una vez salieron del puerto Lucy observó con detenimiento las casa y cómo los Narnianos y los Telmarinos vivían realmente en paz, paracia que se llevaban bastante bien y eso la llenó de tranquilidad. Hasta ahora nadie los había reconocido a ninguno de los dos.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que Caspian la frenó justo frente a una tienda de ropa.

—¿Lo del vestido iba en serio? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Claro que si. —Respondió Caspian levantando los hombros.

—No tengo problema en llevar el pantalón y la camisa.

—Tu no pero a la corte le dará un ataque si se enteran que la reina de Narnia vestía como marinero en plena plaza. —Dijo el rey riéndose.

—No me interesa lo que piense la corte.

—Anda, una vez que quiero hacerte un regalo y lo rechazas.

—Y-yo no estoy rechazando nada. —Dijo ella poniéndose roja de repente.

—Tus palabras sonaron a rechazo absoluto, y es de mala educación rechazar un obsequio, ¿sabias?

—Agh, bien, comprame el vestido. —Dijo Lucy suspirando, Caspian sonrió al haber logrado lo que quería y ambos entraron en la tienda.

Cuando la mercader los vio se sorprendió al notar a Caspian allí.

—Magestad —Dijo sorprendida mientras se inclinaba levemente. — ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

—Busco un vestido para ella. —Dijo señalando a Lucy.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Cual es tu color favorito? —Le preguntó la mujer a la castaña, ella inclinó levemente los hombros y sonrió algo nerviosa.

—Emm, ¿El azúl? —Dijo algo indecisa.

—Estupendo. ¡Sigueme! —Habló la mujer mientras tomaba a Lucy del brazo y la guiaba por la tienda.

Cuando al fin se decidió por un vestido la mujer entró con ella a una habitacion para ayudarla a cambiarse. Mientras se quitaba la ropa la mercader notó el extraño corsé que llevaba Lucy, que en realidad era su corpiño.

—Que extraña forma para un corsé. —Habló la mujer confundida, Lucy rió levemente algo nerviosa.

—Es que no soy de aquí, soy extranjera.

—Oh ya veo.

El resto del tiempo la joven agradecio que la mujer no le hiciera mas preguntas, parece que la había convencido.

Pasó al menos media hora y Caspian no podía estar mas aburrido, casi se estaba arrepintiendo de su idea. Los guardias que vigilaban la puerta también parecían estar algo aburridos. El joven rey observó por decime vez la pintura que había en la pared hasta que al fin Lucy salio del probador.

La joven llevaba un vestido que tenía una tela blanca debajo y la tela de arriba era de color azúl con toques plateados, las mangas eran acampanadas y tenía un capucha en la parte de atrás. En sus manos llevaba una tela envuelta que dentro contenía la ropa del joven.

—¿Como me veo? —Preguntó Lucy dando una pequeña vuelta.

—El azúl te queda muy bien. —Le respondió Caspian sonriendo, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a la joven.

—¡Gracias! —Habló ella feliz.

Luego de pagar el vestido ambos salieron de la tienda y pasearon un rato por el reino, la joven empujaba a Caspian a cada mercado exterior que había y observaba las cosas con fascinación. Cuando observó con atención una de las telas notó que la imagen que tenía y en ese momento prestó mas atención a las banderas que colgaban en las casas, el dibujo que tenían era una mezcla perfecta entre la bandera de Narnia y Telmar.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza principal la chica se sorprendió de ver a un grupo de faunos bailando una danza que a ella le resultaba familiar, tanto Caspian como ella se detuvieron a observar junto con otras personas, mientras que otro grupo de faunos tocaba los instrumentos. La musica era alegre y festiva y se los veía saltar y girar con su pareja, entrelazaban sus brazos y formaban figuras en grupo. Al ver el baile Lucy comenzó a recordar como se bailaba, los momentos de ella y Tummus bailando comenzaron a llegar rápidamente a su cabeza mientras sonreía recordándolo.

En ese momento la musica paró, sabía que se estaban preparando para la siguiente canción y notó que había uno que no tenía pareja asi que la castaña sonrió.

—Voy a bailar —Le dijo a Caspian simplemente— Ahora vuelvo.

—Bien. —Contestó el rey no procesando muy bien lo que le había contado. —Espera ¿Que? ¿Sabes bailar ésto?

No obtuvo respuestas porque la joven ya se había ido. Se colocó frente al joven fauno y le sonrió, la vio extrañado hasta que hizo contacto visual con Lucy y se dio cuenta de que era la reina de Narnia, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y la joven solo pudo reír.

La musica comenzó a sonar y el grupo comenzó a dar vueltas y girar mientras se sujetaban de las manos, los saltos eran algo constante en ese baile junto con los aplausos.

Todos reían divertidos y cuando la canción termino hicieron la reverencia mientras respiraban agitados. Lucy sonrió y luego observó a Caspian con alegría.

El rey le devolvió la sonrisa, no sabía que la castaña podia bailar la danza de los Narnianos aunque en algún momento debió suponerlo.

La menor de los Peveencie estaba siendo una caja de sorpresas muy gratificante.

_Continuara..._

* * *

¿Puedo ser muy sincera? hace una semana que estoy con este capitulo y gracias al cielo que al fin lo termine la cosa dura un poco mas pero estoy tan harta que dije: "Lo corto aca". Quiero publicarlo ya xd así que hoy no me explayaré mucho.

Gracias por leer y por el apoyo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.

Bye


	4. Capítulo 4

Lucy y Caspian caminaron durante un tiempo mas observando las casas y la feria hasta que decidieron que era tiempo de volver al muelle.

Cuando ambos entraron de vuelta a la zona de los barcos notaron que ya todo estaba empacado y varios de los soldados tenían sus caballos listos.

—¿Viven todos aquí? —Preguntó Lucy curiosa.

—Algunos, otros son de la ciudad cerca del castillo o viven en él. —Respondió Caspian

—Ya veo. —Asintió Lucy con tranquilidad había asumido que la gran mayoria de los marinos eran de lugares costeros pero parecía que habían llevado una gran cantidad de guardias del castillo al rescate de Caspian.

—Sin embargo se quedaran en el pueblo unos dias, en caso de que ocurra algún ataque o planeemos algo. —Explico el rey.

Cuando llegaron con el resto los dos hombres del consejo se acercaron a ambos.

—Rey Caspian, el carruaje esta listo. —Dijo Eduarth sonriendo.

—Gracias, vamos Lucy —Le dijo tranquilo.

La joven caminó junto con Caspian, cuando llegaron al vehículo se encontraron a Aaron ajustando las sogas de los caballos, al verlos el joven sonrio.

—Majestades, ¿Disfrutaron el paseo? —Preguntó el comandante.

—Fue divertido. —Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, el soldado sonrió.

—Si me permite decirlo, le sienta mucho mejor ese vestido que los pantalones viejos de su majestad, alteza. —Comentó Aaron con cierto tono de burla.

La joven inglesa solto una carcajada.

—Gracias por el comentario innecesario, la proxima vez que estemos en alta mar tú lavaras mis pantalones. —Le dijo Caspian al soldado con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Lucy a subir al carruaje.

—Majestad era solo una observación. —Comentó haciéndose el santo. El rey nego con la cabeza mientras reía para así subirse al vehículo y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Aaron acabó con los caballos todos partieron.

* * *

**Capítulo** 4:

**_Viejo conocido._**

* * *

—¿A donde iremos? —Preguntó Lucy curiosa mientras miraba por la ventana.

—No nos alejaremos mucho del pueblo, le debemos una paliza a esos piratas además ellos tienen mi espada.

—¿La que te dio Peter?

—Si, se la quedaron cuando nos emboscaron. —Habló observando el paisaje, era un bosque bastante frondoso, varios destellos de luz atravesaban las hojas de los árboles dandole un toque místico.

—Ya veo, pero ¿Donde iremos exactamente? —Preguntó Lucy curiosa.

—Ya lo sabras cuando lleguemos. —Dijo Caspian con una sonrisa.

Lucy lo observó con una mirada curiosa y luego rió levemente.

—Y dime ¿Que relación tienen tú y Aaron? Se ve que hay camadería entre ustedes.

—Pues él tiene mucho talento con la espada y es valiente, lo trasladaron al castillo hace al menos tres años y desde ese momento no hizo mas que conseguir mejores puestos. —Comentó Caspian riendo. —Nos conocimos en una reunion con la armada y al tener la misma edad nos volvimos buenos amigos enseguida.

—Ya veo. —Hablo Lucy con calma.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo y sin complicaciones, por fuera se oían las risas de algunos soldados, sus conversaciones y los pasos de los caballos. Lucy se acomodó mejor en el asiento y se mantuvo enfocada en el paisaje, por alguna razón ese bosque le sonaba.

—Oye, me aburro, ¿Alguna vez haz jugado veo veo? —Le preguntó Lucy a Caspian mirándolo de reojo.

—No, ¿De que se trata?

—Yo tengo que observar algo del entorno y luego te digo: Veo veo. Tú me preguntas: ¿Que ves? y yo te digo el color de lo que vi, basándote en eso tienes que adivinar que es lo que observé. ¡Es fácil! Anda juguemos. —Le pidió la inglesa con una sonrisa.

—Bien, comienza tú. —Habló Caspian, no podía negarle nada a la reina de Narnia con esa sonrisa.

La joven estuvo observando el lugar un rato hasta que encontró algo con lo que comenzar.

—Veo veo. —Le dijo ella.

—¿Que ves? —Preguntó el rey.

El resto del camino se la pasaron jugando y riendo, estaban bastante entretenidos y eso hizo que el camino pasara mucho más rápido. Luego de una hora de viaje Lucy observó por la ventana de reojo mientras buscaba algo para elegir cuando un castillo a medio construir al borde de un risco llamo muchísimo su atención, casi al instante la sonrisa de la joven se extendió y observó a Caspian.

—¿Es Cair Paravel? —Preguntó Lucy emocionada, aunque ella podría haber apostado lo que fuera por que si lo era.

—Así es. —Dijo Caspian sonriendo. —Reconstruir este castillo fue una de las primeras cosas que pedí cuando me volví rey, aun no esta terminado le falta muchísimo trabajo, pero las cosas básicas están asi que se puede vivir dentro de él.

Lucy no tenía palabras sobre lo que veía, ya no pensaba volver a ver Cair Paravel de esa forma, aun le faltaba mucho para que volviera a la gloria pero eso ya era algo.

El carruaje comenzó a subir el camino hacia el castillo y cuando se detuvo por fin la joven inglesa fue la primera en salir, estaba embelesada por el lugar.

Varios constructores iban y venían por aquí y por alla moviendo cosas y colocando piedras, ella nunca había visto la construcción de un castillo pero se notaba que era mucho trabajo, lo mas probable es que no lo completaran hasta que Caspian terminara su reinado, incluso más.

Subieron las escaleras hasta la entrada del castillo y les abrieron las enormes puertas, luego de cruzar un pasillo decorado con cuadros y bustos entraron en el salon recibidor, era amplio, elegante y parecía haber sido limpiado hace poco. Lucy lo observó con cuidado.

—Majestad. Bienvenido a Cair Paravel. —Dijo un hombre alto y delgado que parecía desbordar elegancia.

—Muchas gracias. —Dijo el rey con una sonrisa. —Te quiero presentar a alguien —Lucy volteo su vista a Caspian y se acercó sonriendo a su lado mientras miraba al otro hombre. —Ella es Lucy Pevensie, Lucy el es Enrique, el jefe del castillo, se encarga de mantenerlo mientras yo no estoy en él.

—Es un placer joven Lucy. —Dijo mientras se inclinaba cordialmente

—Lo mismo digo. —La castaña hizo la misma acción.

—Vengan por aquí, les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Ambos lo siguieron con tranquilidad mientras observaban curiosos la decoración de las salas restauradas. A medida que avanzaban se cruzaban con bastante gente del personal que saludaba a Caspian inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, la castaña tocaba con los dedos las paredes a medida que caminaban y por alguna razón se sentía en casa a pesar de que hace años que no pisaba ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso del castillo les mostraron sus habitaciones y Lucy entró al suyo con lentitud, era bastante grande y habían varias mujeres arreglandolo.

—Con permiso —Habló la castaña algo tímida y saludo a las mujeres —Buenos dias.

—¡Bievenida jovencita! Soy Denis la jefa de limpieza de este castillo.—Habló una mujer bastante elegante y algo gorda, lo que mas resaltaba eran sus cabellos rubios, el resto de mujeres solo se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

—Es un placer, me llamo Lucy. —Se presentó la castaña.

—Lucy... Ese nombre me suena... —Comenzó a hablar Denis— ¡Oh bueno! Conozco a tanta gente que me suenan todos los nombres. —Lanzó una carcajada y tomó a la joven inglesa de la mano para guiarla por el cuarto —Me avisaron de su repentina llegada hace muy poco así que nos pusimos a preparar este cuarto para usted, espero que no le parezca muy pequeño.

—No para nada, está muy bonito. —Dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—En esta puerta tiene un armario donde le colocamos algunos vestidos, —La mujer se movió por la habitación hasta la otra esquina. —Aquí tiene este biombo y detras de el una bañera por si requiere bañarse, llamenos en caso de que necesite que la llenemos.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias.

—Oh y una cosa mas, en unos minutos vendrá una jovencita llamada Annais para atenderla y prepararla para la cena, así que despreocupes.

—Pero, aun falta mucho para la cena...

—¿Nunca se a preparado para la cena? —Pregunto Denis, Lucy entonces se mordió el labio inferior, había olvidado lo mucho que se tardaban para esas cosas.

—Si, sólo que eso del mar y lo demas me afecto un poco, lo siento. —Intentó excusarse.

—No se preocupe, a todas nos pasa por ahora relajese. —Dijo Denis con una sonrisa para luego salir del cuarto.

Lucy suspiró cansada y se recostó por completo en la cama mientras observa el docel por encima de ésta. Se sentía como una princesa o algo por el estilo, se rió como boba pensando en como sus hermanos se burlarían de ella por ese pensamiento, evidentemente no era una princesa y reina solamente de titulo ya no tenía poder sobre Narnia y tampoco quería tenerlo, Caspian era el rey y respetaba eso, confiaba en él completamente. A veces le resultaba triste saber que Narnia ya no la necesitaba ni a ella ni a sus hermanos pero por otro lado estaba feliz, cada vez que llegaban a Narnia era usualmente una señal de guerra, el que ya no dispusieran de ellos significaba que todo estaba en paz.

Sonrió con tranquilidad, en cuanto acabaran con esos piratas ella volvería a su mundo y seguiría con su vida aun habían cosas que debía hacer ahí, tenía una pasarela importante y debía mantenerse en su peso.

Al pensar en aquello se levantó de la cama con un rostro preocupado, igual debería hacer algo de ejercicio para perder algo de peso que había ganado. En Narnia no habían básculas asi que debía guiarse por vista y eso no siempre era muy saludable.

Caminó hasta su armario y rebuscó en él algo comodo de usar para trotar, lo único que había eran vestidos y mas vestidos, luego de hacer un gesto pensó que hubiera sido mejor quedarse con los pantalones y camisa de Caspian.

En esta momento vio un tipo de ropa interior que consistia en un pantalon hasta las rodillas con unos elásticos en las puntas y una camiseta con el mismo tipo de mangas, asi que decidió poner a prueba sus habilidades para la moda y el diseño que había adquirido al trabajar de modelo y luego de colocar las prendas en la cama busco unas tijeras en el tocador que había junto a una de las ventanas de la habitación.

Cuando las encontró caminó hasta la cama y comenzó a recortar el pantalon para hacerlo mas corto y cómodo, lo mismo hizo con la remera cortándole las mangas y parte inferior de la tela. Cuando se lo probó ni siquiera parecía la ropa interior de esa época, era simplemente un conjunto de deporte un poco refinado puesto que la tela era de ceda. Una pena, luego vería como se las arreglaría para coserlo de vuelta pero por ahora era lo único que tenía.

Se puso los zapatos y salió de la habitacion con cuidado de que no la vieran, si habían intentado replicar el castillo entonces debía saber mas o menos donde encontrar una salida al jardin.

Una vez encontró la puerta al exterior se dispuso a trotar por los jardines siempre intentando no estorbar en la obra.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un salón con una gran mesa redonda y un mapa se encontraban Caspian, sus dos consejeros, Aaron y un par de hombres mas de la milicia hablando sobre cual sería la mejor manera de atacar a los piratas.

—Podríamos entrar por el éste y caminar unos metros, de esa forma no nos verán llegar. —Dijo uno de los hombres.

—Supongo, ¿pero que haremos con los barcos? —Preguntó otro.

Caspian sólo los escuchaba dar ideas, a decir verdad estaba algo aburrido quería ir ya a patearle la cara a esos piratas pero hasta el sabía que ir sin un plan sería estupido.

Movía su pluma de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a que pasara o dijeran algo interesante hasta que de repente oyó a Aaron decir:

—Oigan, ¿Esa de ahí no es la reina Lucy? —Preguntó. El chico estaba igual de aburrido que el rey así que había abierto la ventana para observar el paisaje cuando Lucy apareció trotando por su vista.

Todos se acordaron a la ventana para mirar, incluso Caspian se asomó con curiosidad hasta que el rojo se le subió a las mejillas.

—¿Que se supone que hace trotando y con tan poca ropa como si nada? ¿Que acaso no tiene decencia? Con razón los Narnianos no los extrañaron durante quinientos años. —Despotrico Lucius con un rostro enfadado.

—Pues yo creo que se le ve muy bien. —Dijo Aaron tranquilo, Caspian lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿Que? A Aslan lo que es de Aslan, además parece que tiene algunos abdominales marcados, de repente quiero vivir en su mundo.

—Una palabra más y te corto la lengua —Habló Caspian en un suspiró para luego apoyarse en la venta y gritar —¡Lucy! —La joven pareció no haberlo oído —¡LUCY! —Ésta vez la joven si volteo a verlo y le sacudió la mano con una sonrisa en forma de saludo, Caspian pensó que se veía adorable pero sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza —¡CUBRETE!

La castaña se asustó por el grito y miró el cielo preocupada poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

—¡¿PORQUE?! ¡¿QUE VIENE?! —Le gritó preocupada.

—¡NO! ¡QUE CUBRAS TU CUERPO! —Le volvió a gritar el rey intentando explicarle.

—Ah, era eso. SÍ SÍ, LUEGO LO HAGO —Le dijo ella y decidió continuar con su ejercicio.

—¡¿COMO QUE LUEGO?! ¡LUCY!—Gritó en vano porque la chica ya se había ido.

—Una completa indecente como su pueblo. —Dijo Lucius mientras se alejaba de la ventana con cara de asco, los demas hicieron lo mismo y volvieron a sus cosas.

Aaron puso una mano en el hombro de Caspian y lo miró con una media sonrisa para luego decir:

—¿Vas a ir a buscarla verdad?—Sus risas eran evidentes.

—Vuelvo en unos minutos. —Dijo siplemente y luego salió del salón.

* * *

Cuando salió del castillo la busco por todos los lugares que conocía hasta que al fin la encontró debajo de un arbol descansando, nadie parecia haberla visto. Se acerco a ella la cual estaba completamente transpirada, le toco la mejilla levemente y ella abrió los ojos.

—Caspian, ¿Que ocurre? —Preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

—¿Como se te ocurre salir así vestida?

—Necesitaba hacer ejercicio y no tenía ropa. —Respondió Lucy.

—No se como se vistan en tu mundo pero aquí eso es llevar ropa interior. —Le reprochó Caspian.

—Oh vamos, ni que hubiera salido desnuda. Además procuré que nadie me viera, ustedes lo hicieron de casualidad.

—Así como nosotros pudo haber habido otros, debes tener mas cuidado Lucy.

—¿Sabes lo complicado que es hacer deporte con el vestido y el corsé?

—Entonces abstente de hacer ejercicio aquí.

—¡No puedo permitirme engordar! Tengo una pasarela en una semana y debo mantenerme en cierto peso, podría despedirme si se enteran que subí y eso significa que perderé mucho dinero que uso para vivir. —Le dijo ella con una mirada de enfado —En mi mundo soy una ciudadana normal, y como tal no puedo perder mi trabajo.

Caspian la observó tambien con el ceño fruncido y se mantuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el rey suspiró mientras observaba el castillo.

—Bien, vamos a mi cuarto. —Habló él mientras se volteaba.

—¿Que? ¿Por que? —Preguntó Lucy mientras se levantaba.

—Te daré algo de mi ropa para que uses. —Caspian comenzó a caminar hacia castillo.

—¡Bien! ¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor rey del mundo? —Lo alago ella mientras se ponía a la par de él.

—No, pero bueno es saberlo. —Respondió con una sonrisa Caspian.

Mientras subian las escaleras hacia es primer piso ambos escucharon un par de risas provenir del final así que Caspian se quitó la camisa y se la coloco a Lucy para que se cubriera, la joven se sonrojó bastante y procuró no ver tanto a Caspian. Los pasos continuaron hasta que se encontraron a Enrique y Denis muy contentos bajando las escaleras.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y se quedaron unos segundos procesando, a Denis y Enrique no les costó mucho entender la situación, Caspian sin camisa, Lucy con la suya y las piernas descubiertas. Denis fue la primera en enrojecer y comenzó a empujar a Enrique escaleras abajo.

Sólo en ese momento el Jefe del castillo comenzó a entender todo.

—¡Majestad necesito una explicación! —Gritó el hombre.

—¡No es lo que creen! —Intentó explicarles Caspian.

—¡Dejalos Enrique! El amor joven es lo mas hermoso que hay, ¡No les arruines eso! —Defendio Denis mientras empujaba a Enrique del brazo para bajar las escaleras.

—¡Denis! No digas esas cosas. —Le reprochó Enrique bastante rojo.

Lucy miró algo nerviosa y avergonzada a las paredes para luego tomar el brazo de Caspian y empujarlo escaleras arriba.

—Vamos, hay que llegar a tu cuarto antes de que alguien mas se atraviese. —Le dijo la reina en voz baja. —A proposito, ¿Donde ésta?

Caspian sólo se resigno, luego le explicaría a Denis y Enrique lo que sucedía. O no, no tenía porque darle explicaciones a nadie.

—Sigueme. —Esta vez fue él quien la empujo del brazo acelerando el paso.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Caspian y se aseguraron de que las dos grandes puertas estuvieran cerradas el rey se dispuso a buscar entre su ropa mientras Lucy observa el cuarto, tenía cierto aire que lo hacía sentir familiar.

—¿Este cuarto lo crearon de cero? —Preguntó ella.

—No, de ésta parte del castillo habían algunos planos que lograron ser salvados, estaban en una habitación subterránea con estatuas de ustedes junto con otras muchas cosas. De allí vienen las ropas que tienes en tu armario, algunos son tuyos y otros de Susan, lo único que pedí fue que los lavaran. —Explicó Caspian con calma.

Lucy asintió comprendiendo y observó el techo del cuarto hasta que algo llamó su atencion, la puerta del balcón.

—¿Puedo ir al balcón? —Preguntó ella.

—Claro —Respondió Caspian.

Cuando abrió las puertas camino por el lugar hasta apoyarse en el balcón, tenía una vista al mar increible y el olor a agua salada la inundaba, por alguna razón supo que eso iba directo a los mares de oriente.

De repente a su cabeza llegó como un flashback la imagen de ella con un largo vestido observando esas vistas, inmediatamente se volteo para volver a observar el cuarto. Éste había sido su cuarto durante su época de reinado.

Entonces volvió a mirar el mar y caminó dentro de la habitación.

—Lucy, tengo esto que creó que te servirá. —Dicho eso Caspian le dio unos pantalones y una camisa.

—Gracias. —Le respondió ella tomándolos. —¿Te molesta si voy detrás del biombo a cambiarme?

—No, para nada. —Dijo el Rey mientras se iba al balcón para no incomodar a Lucy.

La joven sonrió y se colocó en su lugar para comenzar a desvestirse y ponerse la ropa de caspian. Una vez lo hizo tomó la camisa que el rey le había dado antes y la dobló para luego ir al balcón junto a él y entregarsela.

—Aquí tienes, gracias por la ropa y por todo lo demás —Le dijo Lucy.

—¿Lo demás? —Preguntó Caspian mientras tomaba su camisa y se la colocaba.

—Ya sabes, por ayudarme y eso.

—Diría que me has ayudado mas tu a mi que yo a ti. —Le dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

—Tu me sacaste del agua. —Dijo ella.

—Y tu de la celda, estamos a mano. —Habló el joven mientras levantaba los hombros levemente.

—¿Que haremos con los piratas? —Preguntó Lucy.

—Aun estamos planeandolo pero supongo que mañana ya lo tendremos decidido.

—¿Estan en eso ahora?

—Si, estábamos en plena reunión.

—Y no me llamaste —Dijo Lucy fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Creí que querrías descansar un poco. —Comentó Caspian con calma.

—En eso tienes razón, pero podría ayudarlo un poco, o al menos ser consciente de lo que vamos a hacer.

—Supongo que tienes razón, seguiremos con la planeacion después de cenar.

—Me parece bien. —Dijo Lucy con calma— Me tengo que ir a mi cuarto, ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

—Claro, yo debo volver al salón con los demas.

* * *

Cuando Lucy llego a su cuarto se recostó en la cama y tomó una pequeña siesta hasta que escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontro con la joven llamada Annais la cual le dijo que venía a ayudarla.

Lucy la dejó pasar con calma sin embargo se sorprendió por la cantidad de jovenes que venían con cubos de agua dispuestas a llenar la bañera, una vez lo hicieron todas se marcharon dejando a Annais sola con Lucy.

—Puedo bañarme yo sola —Le comentó Lucy sonriendo algo nerviosa.

—Esta bien señora, no es una molestia hacerlo. —Respondió Annais, era una joven alegre y servicial además de risueña.

—Supongo que no puedo evitar que hagas tu trabajo. —Habló la castaña en un suspiro

—No señora. —Le respondió con unas pequeñas risas mientras masajeaba su cabeza —Cierre los ojos. —Lucy lo hizo y Annais tomó algo de agua de la bañera con un cubo y lo hecho sobre la cabeza de Lucy. —Digame, ¿Es usted algún pariente de su magestad?

La joven reina la observó extrañada.

—¿Por que lo dices? —Preguntó Lucy.

—Se los ve muy cercanos. —Comentó Annais.

—¿Osea que no lo saben?— Cuestionó Lucy extrañada.

—¿Saber qué?

—No, nada.

—Bueno, salga de ahí que voy a secarla.

Una vez acabaron con el baño y se aseguraron de que ya no goteara mas agua pasaron a colocarle el vestido, era rojo con flores blancas y detalles dorados. Lucy recordó haberlo usado en mas de una ocasión aunque no podía distinguir cuales, sin embargo si sabía que era uno de sus favoritos.

Le colocaron los zapatos y luego la sentaron en el tocador para vestirla y maquillarla. Una vez terminaron Lucy se miro al espejo suspirando.

—Lo que debe hacer una mujer para cenar. —Comentó bastante cansada.

Annais rió ante el comentario de la castaña y luego se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

—Luego vendran a vaciar su tina. —Le comentó antes de salir.

—Bien. —Le respondió simplemente.

Annais se fue del cuarto y unos minutos después Lucy salió hacia la puerta esperando encontrarla por el pasillo, había olvidado preguntarle donde estaba el comedor.

Al final decidió caminar y buscarlo ella, el castillo estaba en construcción así que no podia ser tan complicado encontrarlo.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata encontró una sala de dos puertas enormes, las abrió esperando que fuera el comedor pero en su lugar se encontró con una gran sala donde estaban los cuadros de ella y sus hermanos colgados en las paredes, también estaban las estatuas de ellos y habían varios sillones y sillas para sentarse, en medio de la habitación había un piano de cola bastante bonito.

Ella caminó por la habitación observando los cuadros hasta que se detuvo en uno particular, uno de ella. Asumió que tenía veinticinco o veintiséis años. Realmente era bastante bonita, aquel rey que la había insultado décadas atras debía haber tenido un terrible gusto, o una terrible elección de palabras.

De repente se sorprendió al oír unos pasos en la habitación y volteo a ver quién era.

—Joven Lucy, la estaba buscando, es hora de cenar y...

El hombre se quedó de piedra, Lucy era identica a la antigua reina Lucy, pero no podía ser ella, ella no podía volver ¿O si?

—Lamento haberlo hecho corretear por ahí. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Enrique.—¿Vamos?

—Eh, si. —Dijo él y ambos salieron del gran cuarto para luego cerrar las puertas. —Por curiosidad, usted no es la reina de Narnia, ¿O si?

—Si. —Le dijo ella con tranquilidad, como si le hubieran preguntado si el rojo era su color favorito. A Enrique casi le daba un ataque. —¿Vamos a cenar? Muero de hambre.

Enrique sólo atino a asentir y la guió hacia el comedor, no lo podía creer. Que ella estuviera en Narnia no sabía si eran buenas o malas noticias.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_Bueno, holis! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO_

_Y que año nuevo ¿No? casi tenemos una tercera guerra mundial y salio un nuevo virus to' peligroso._

_En noticias mas bonitas aca en Argentina se descubrió una especie de gatos salvajes que habían creído extintos, así que ¡Bien por los gatitos! ya los tienen en una reserva para preservar la especie, ahora mismo sólo están en peligro de extinción._

_Y aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, super light este capitulo igual xd_

_no se que mas contrastes asi que ¡Nos vemos en el capitulo que sigue y gracias por el apoyo!_

_¡bye bye!_


End file.
